villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucretia Borgia
Lucretia Borgia is the daughter of Hunter Borgia and the granddaughter of Bruno Borgia and Isabella Borgia. It is unknown who her mother was, but it can be presumed that she was born as Hunter traveled the world seeking information of the mysterious Yautja species. He took his new daughter to Neonopolis and taught her how to dominate in the city. She soon became the leader of Borgia Industries, becoming a business tycoon from the "Prometheus" tech that the Predator Scarface had left behind on Earth 100 years ago. Lucretia eventually developed a disdain towards Neonopolis, bordering in hatred. She constantly pleaded to Hunter to let her sell MOTHER, the computer running Neonopolis and make enough money to leave the city and never return. However, Hunter refused, believing MOTHER to be special, something Lucretia would never know why until her encounter with a demon from another world. In 2030, the gang members that Borgia Industries used to sell Prometheus tech began to die, each one either skinned and hung or beheaded, their skulls ripped out of their bodies, who unbeknownst to Lucretia were murdered by the Predator Scarface. The Matador boss El Hongo came to Lucretia, begging her for protection from "El Demonio Invisible". Lucretia initially refused, leaving Hongo to fend for himself, but when El Hongo's prostitution bosses and hookers were all killed, she told him to hide out at New Way field, where she sent her mercenaries The Machine Men to deal with Scarface. However, the cyborgs were ruthlessly defeated. As Lucretia began to worry, she sent El Hongo to the highly secure South Point Docks, where a mercenary named Baby Blew and her gang of highly trained ex-porn star hookers were overseeing the delivery of Prometheus tech. Instead, Scarface followed El Hongo to the dock, destroyed the shipment, killed all of the mercenaries, skinned El Hongo alive, then killed Baby Blew. Lucretia then went to her father, Hunter, for help. Hunter told her that this was a hunter from another world, and that they would catch it by exploiting it's habits. Lucretia then went to one of Borgia Industries' shipping depots. As Lucretia set up a deal with a Weyland Industries executive to sell Prometheus tech, Scarface, literally right outside the window, began to sabotage the depot. The Yautja killed the executive as he left the depot and then journeyed to the reactor of the depot. Scarface detonated the reactor and caused a meltdown. Lucretia escaped the depot with her Ronin Bodyguards aboard a dropship as Borgia Industries enforcers, known as the Monster Squad, battled and defeated Scarface. Hunter Borgia took the Predator to the labs to begin experimentation. Lucretia stayed to oversee Scarface. However, the Yautja escaped, instigating a riot to distract the guards. Lucretia and her bodyguards arrived to break up the fight. As Lucretia ranted to the guards, Scarface managed to use the scientist in charge of experimenting on captured Predators to escape from the holding cells and kill him. When Lucretia finally realized that a Predator had escaped, Scarface had already released several Yautja, recovered Predator weaponry, and escaped, killing a large amount of the Borgia staff in the process. The computer system in charge of Neonopolis, MOTHER, offered to help Lucretia survive from the demon's wrath. Under MOTHER's guidance, Lucretia activated four weather machines and released three Bad Blood cybernetic warriors from stasis. However, Scarface killed the warriors and disabled the weather machines, proceeding to target Lucretia. The demon killed it's way to Lucretia's penthouse, where it battled her Ronin Bodyguards, who all escaped before Scarface could finish them off. In a panic, Lucretia got into her hovercar and headed to the Borgia Industries tower. Scarface then jumped on her roof and rode it to the tower. Lucretia ran to MOTHER's chamber, leaving Ulysses synthetic mechs and Borgia Black Ops to cover her, but they were all killed. Lucretia eventually made it to MOTHER's chamber, where it was revealed that MOTHER was really Isabella Borgia, and that she and Hunter were kept alive since 1930 by Scarface's blood splashing on them. Lucretia ran in terror after Scarface entered the room, but the Predator let her go so that he could deal with Isabella. Lucretia fled to Hunter's chamber, where her father was sealed in an isolation tank. Waving away the computer's warnings, Lucretia opened the tank, desperate for help from her father. Instead, Hunter emerged as an incomplete hybrid of human and Yautja (causing Lucretia to vomit). In his blood rage, Hunter threw Lucretia across the room. Lucretia last words to her father were "I'll see you in hell...daddy...". As Scarface dropped from the ceiling to duel Hunter, her cloaked Ronin Bodyguards dragged her body to the upper levels of the lab, where they mourned their apparently dead mistress. Then the Ronins offered to help Scarface kill Hunter to avenge Lucretia. All of the samurai died in the battle, and Hunter was killed on the roof of Borgia Industries. But Lucretia was not destined to die yet. After the battle, an individual known as Mr. Yutani (the owner of the Weyland-Yutani corp.) salvaged Lucretia's broken body and combined her with the same technology as the late Isabella Borgia. Lucretia Borgia was now the new MOTHER. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:AVP Villains